1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a massager of the roller type adapted to massage back and/or hips of a user sitting down or upright on a chair or lying on a mat by rollers incorporated in the chair of mat so as to roll on the back and/or the hips, respectively, exerting appropriate pressure thereupon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A massager of the roller type is well known which contains within back and/or seat of a chair or within a mat rollers so as to massage the back and/or the hips of a user.
However, with the massager of the prior art, the rollers are reciprocated in a single direction and a substantially limited area is massaged in a fixed direction. Consequently,it has been found that the affected part of user's body is often left insufficiently massaged.